


Cold As Ice

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Wants Thor, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Frigga (Marvel) Ships It, Jötunn Loki, Life-Affirming Sex, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki gets jealous, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possessive Loki, Possessive Thor, Show of Powers, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: His lips parted in surprise as he saw the long planes of blue skin, could feel the cold rolling off him in waves, and caught how his shoulders shook with each ragged breath. "You should have called for me." Thor admonished gently, voice soft and low against Loki's ear. "I would have dropped everything to come to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Thor knows Loki's a Frost Giant, and has exactly 0 effs to give on the subject.

Cheers filled the great hall as the young brunet leant against the railing of the balcony and looked out over the golden city, sparkling lights winking at him from windows and doorways, the entire city alight with gaiety over another victory by the mighty All-Father and his sons. Behind him, another chorus of cheers rose in a swell, breaking when Thor's voice called out, booming out over the rest.

"Another!"

Loki hung his head with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He was sore all over from the battle, a bruise blossoming over his ribs, a cut to his cheek stinging with each word he had spoken to escape the throng of expectant admirers that had flocked around him, all curious and questioning.

"Loki?" A soft voice broke into his thoughts, and he jerked up to see Frigga smiling at him. "Will you not join your brother inside?"

"Thor knows how best to handle his eager followers, mother. He has no need of me."

Her eyes softened, lips parting in surprise before she cleared her throat, glancing at the ground before she looked at him again. "You may be surprised by how much he does need you, Loki."

"I would be, mother." He smiled, a quick flash of teeth, before he placed a hand lightly on her arm, kissing her cheek. "Give my regards to the golden hero when you have a moment. I am afraid I have no time for parties tonight. I must go and rest my weary bones in my bedchamber."

"Careful not to rest too long… You will be expected to attend at least one feast in your honor." She teased.

"I will find the time somehow, I promise you." He smiled, more kindly, and bowed his head to her before he turned on his heel and slipped away into the city.

"Mother!" Thor called, loping down the steps with a laugh. "Where is Loki? I wish to toast him!"

"I am afraid your brother has left, Thor. He had injuries that needed tending to."

Thor's face fell, the laughter dying in his throat, his gaze dropping to the ground. "I worried I would miss him. It seems I have."

"Go to him." She smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "It will do him good to know you have not forgotten him."

Thor nodded, glancing back at the hall filled with people, none yet noticing his absence.

"Go." Frigga smiled, winking up at him. "I will make excuses for you both until you can return."

Thor beamed at her, swooping in to press a kiss to her cheek, before he pulled away and hurried off, taking to the skies as he zipped off toward the palace, a crimson streak across the dusky sky.

* * *

Thor hesitated with his hand hovering above the door, taking a breath before he knocked, dropping his hand back to his side. No reply came, but Thor heard something crash from inside the room, and he quickly pushed the door open, panic rising in him at the thought that someone might be trying to harm his brother.

"Loki?"

The room was dark, but for the light creeping in over the balcony, and silent but for the soft, hurried breathing of someone in pain. Thor sighed, closing the door behind him, and leant against it, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Loki, I know you are here. Please, let me help."

"Go away, Thor." His voice was low and rough, crackling around the edges like brittle ice. "Please, just go away."

"I am not going anywhere until you explain yourself." Thor saw where a dark head was bent low; the figure curled up on the other side of the room, and moved carefully to him.

His lips parted in surprise as he saw the long planes of blue skin, could feel the cold rolling off him in waves, and caught how his shoulders shook with each ragged breath. He curled in on himself tighter as Thor approached, fingers digging deeper into the azure skin, head dipping lower.

"Loki." Thor whispered, kneeling beside him, resting a hand gently on his shoulder.

He was frigid to the touch, Thor almost pulling his hand away, but he saw the way Loki jumped at the contact, leaned into him almost imperceptibly, flicked his crimson gaze toward Thor's in a hopeful expression, and he squeezed his shoulder instead. The blue started to bleed away from his hand, melting back into the familiar ivory, and he pressed closer still, wrapping his arms around the brunet, holding him from behind.

"You should have called for me." Thor admonished gently, voice soft and low against Loki's ear. "I would have dropped everything to come to you."

"You were having your moment in the spotlight." Loki shrugged, pointedly not looking at him. "Who am I to interrupt?"

Thor pulled back far enough to catch Loki's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look at him. He gazed up at him, two-tone eyes both defiant and vulnerable, his face caught in a mask of half blue and half white, the very tip of the ear Thor had spoken into tinged red to match his one crimson eye.

"You are more important to me than anyone. You must know that."

"I do." His voice was soft, still brittle and crackling. "But I do not always believe it."

Thor crumpled around him, putting his weight against Loki's shoulders, hands catching at his sides as he ghosted a sigh over brunet's collarbone, the skin shifting from blue to white in a ripple.

"What must I do to make you believe?" He asked, cradling the smaller man to him, voice low and gentle as the quiet stillness surrounded them.

When Loki gave no answer, Thor sighed and slid his hands along the brunet's arms, dotting kisses along his shoulder, each touch bringing back the soft ivory skin he was so familiar with. He ran his hands along the raised designs that danced across Loki's skin, following the patterns he had long-since memorized with practiced hands, touch gentle and feather-light.

"Are you sure you have time for this?" The brunet sneered, turning away when Thor pressed in closer. "I thought you had a feast to get back to."

"Mother is making excuses for us." Thor didn't try to keep him close, letting him escape a bit further away before he gave chase, smiling faintly as Loki shifted away across the fur rugs and cold floor. "We can take as much time as we need."

"Will those girls understand? The sisters who were eyeing you so hungrily? I believe they would be disappointed if they had to return to their beds without you."

Thor stopped in his pursuit, blinking at the expression he found on the frost-kissed face mere inches from his own. Loki's mouth was twisted off to the side in wicked grimace, his eyes narrowed and doubting, head bent and his shoulders hunched. His hands were clenched in the furs around him, knuckles almost white with the strain.

"Loki, I may play at being a suitor for some pretty lady when my station requires it, but you above all should know that you and you alone hold my heart." Thor kept his voice soft and low, his eyes never leaving Loki's. "I would not take another to bed for all the treasures in all the realms."

Loki's posture relaxed, his eyes darting to the floor as he let out a breath Thor had not realized he was holding.

"Such pretty words… I thought I was meant to be one with the silver tongue." He teased, lifting his eyes to meet Thor's. "Would you put me out of a job so easily?"

"Would you put me out of your heart the same?" Thor countered, continuing his pursuit, grinning when Loki didn't flinch away.

"Perhaps out of my bed." Loki smirked. "But never from my heart."

Thor chuckled, catching Loki around the waist and pulling him close, his chest pressed to the brunet's, the blue fading away the closer they got, each touch of fingertips and eager lips igniting against Loki's skin, blossoming like white lilies in an azure pool.

Loki shifted to reciprocate the touch, toppling backward into the soft wash of fur beneath him, Thor hurrying after him with a chuckle, slipping his hand out from under him in order to trace along his thigh, painting lines into the blue skin.

"Thor…" Loki murmured; eyes fluttering as Thor smiled down at him.

The blond shifted to rest is weight on his knees, catching Loki's hand to press a kiss to his wrist, taking a small nip there before he moved to the ivory palm, kissing each fingertip delicately before he grinned, nuzzling into Loki's palm.

"Your beard tickles." Loki reprimanded, fighting a smile as he tried to give Thor a disapproving look.

"You love it." Thor teased, swooping in to kiss along the Loki's sternum, the brunet arching into the touch with a stuttered gasp. "You would never go on and on about it like this if you did not."

Thor traced over his ribs and chest with his nose, stealing soft, teasing kisses every now and then, his hands making short work of what remained of Loki's clothing. He pulled back far enough to start removing his own clothes, Loki's eyes flashing as eager fingers moved to help in the attempt.

"Am I allowed in your bed?" Thor asked, kicking off his boots as he pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to the sharp edges of Loki's hipbones.

"No." Loki bit out, fingers losing themselves in Thor's hair. "Not this round."

Thor laughed, stroking a hand through raven locks as he stole a soft, quick kiss. "The next?"

Loki smiled, pulling Thor down into him, kissing up his neck to nibble the ridge of his ear. "The next."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and all related characters belong to: Marvel Comics
> 
> The song Cold as Ice belongs to: Foreigner


End file.
